


「Drarry」He was a Portrait（一发完）

by Kansuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansuu/pseuds/Kansuu
Summary: 伏地魔从来不相信爱，就像他坚信自己的诅咒无解。





	「Drarry」He was a Portrait（一发完）

1.

“我不知道。”低垂着的灰蓝色眼眸里没有焦距，没有剑拔弩张也没有冷嘲热讽，话落转身的动作毫不拖泥带水，重新隐藏进阴影后只能看到一抹模糊的铂金色。那是记忆里最后一次见到马尔福。他在莱斯特兰奇那个疯女人面前明明恐慌得像个懦弱无能的小男孩，却依旧固执地伪装成一副冷漠的样子不愿相认。

但是…这是第几次梦到了。

哈利睁开眼，揉了揉有些湿润的眼角。距离那场浩劫过去已经整整一年了，霍格沃茨的战后重建工作井然有序，而他也在民众的呼声下破例当选了最年轻的傲罗队长，额头上的伤疤没有再疼过，所有的一切似乎都有条不紊地朝着好的方向发展着，除了那个人。

距离他再也没有看到过马尔福，也已经整整一年了。

2.

庄园依旧是记忆里的庄园，通过锻铁大门是一条长长的车道，两旁的树篱被打理得规规矩矩的，没有一点肆意生长的凌乱感。白孔雀趾高气昂地从一边跳到另一边，罗恩摸了摸鼻子有些不自然，这哪是一个战损家族的落魄模样，这分明就是在耀武扬威。

罗恩挥了挥手示意身后的傲罗们先进去，他深呼吸后抬腿跟在最后。

说实话，他也不知道哈利这会儿又要搜查庄园是想做些什么，战争一结束马尔福这家人就被提去了审判，哈利不顾众人反对亲自出面帮他们作的证，威森加摩审判席上侃侃而谈的样子让罗恩第一次觉得自己似乎不太了解这个兄弟。最后结果差强人意，马尔福家族作为凤凰社安插的间谍被无罪释放，没有被抄家甚至没有被扔进阿兹卡班，愤怒的咆哮信被怒气冲冲的猫头鹰们丢进部长办公室整整持续了一个多月——人们不愿意指责他们的战争英雄，他们只是想找一个发泄口而已。新晋部长金斯莱除了强颜欢笑，他还能说些什么。

哈利拿马尔福夫人在禁林救了他一命的事堵住了所有人的嘴，这是一个无懈可击的完美理由，就连赫敏也找不出任何破绽——或者赫敏只是装作没有找出破绽，他们在谈论起这件事的时候赫敏的反应就像百无聊赖地听着特里劳妮喋喋不休地讲述着天目、茶叶与占卜，她没有提出赞同也没有反对，冷静到罗恩觉得毛骨悚然。

这又能怎么样呢，政客们之间的弯弯绕绕是罗恩永远也想不明白的事，他觉得气不打一处来的事只是审判的那天德拉科·马尔福那个胆小的混小子压根没来，不然出了威森加摩他一定恶狠狠地嘲笑他一番。

说起来，似乎的确很久没有见到马尔福了，大概他也觉得没脸见人正唯唯诺诺地躲在庄园的某个角落吧。

罗恩想着偷偷坏笑了一声，跟着傲罗小队踏进了门厅。

“欢迎来到庄园，我的老朋友们。”卢修斯在客厅里张开手做了一个欢迎的动作，叹咏调般的致辞完全让人喜欢不起来。纳西莎安静地站在一边，面对傲罗搜查小组的部分成员带着或敌视或仇恨的目光笑容有些僵硬。而德拉科——德拉科没有出现。

罗恩绕过一张嵌着黑曜石的扶手椅，秉着公事公办的态度出示了自己的证件，“第四百五十三号搜查令，对前食死徒基地例行检查。”罗恩有些紧张，他迫切想找面镜子看看自己现在扬眉吐气的样子是不是很酷。话落他把下巴又往上扬了扬。

“当然，当然，”卢修斯抽了抽嘴角，显然对一个韦斯莱在自己面前的态度异常不适应，他重新调整了一下仪态，继续用他独有的懒洋洋的语气回答，“马尔福家族向来遵纪守法，波特先生亲自作证过了。还是感谢魔法部真是相当关心我们这些纯血统的人身安全。”

“那你最好指望你的庄园干干净净的。”罗恩的表情有些垮，他突然意识到自己也许并不适合这些装腔作势的打交道，比起虚与委蛇，他更愿意来一场赤手空拳的正面较量。

“请便。小韦斯莱先生。”卢修斯假笑着补充上一句，恶意又不失礼节地打压了罗恩妄图在他面前张扬跋扈的气焰。他退到一侧，安抚地搂了搂纳西莎的手臂，容傲罗们检查。

这只是名义上的搜查，大家都知道。从门厅到顶楼走个过场，挨个房间门打开检测一下有没有藏着什么逃窜的食死徒——傲罗们并不完全相信马尔福们临阵倒戈是因为他们在替凤凰社做事，这个理由太过于牵强，他们只相信他们的救世主总不会做无谓的决策。

至于救世主真的不会做无谓的决策吗？

才怪！

3.

罗恩回魔法部汇报搜查工作总结的时候只觉得一个头两个大，这种感觉就像他在学校里的时候被斯内普点起来回答问题，“韦斯莱，告诉我，制作治疗疥疮的药水时鼻涕虫事先要蒸煮几分钟？”而哈利的问题是，“罗恩，你看到马尔福了吗，德拉科·马尔福。”

罗恩不知道，罗恩不想回答。

哈利背对着他，看不见表情。他把书架上的那些文件抽出来随意翻动几页又放回去，看起来完全是一副忙碌的模样，“他躲着你们吗？”

“哈利，我说，你不会是想告诉我这次兴师动众的搜查只是为了去找马尔福吧？”罗恩撇了撇嘴，毫无形象地把自己扔进沙发里。

“当然不是！”哈利反驳，连带着拿着文件夹的手一抖，“你们有搜到什么吗？”

“什么都没有，”罗恩翻了个白眼不满地比划着，“搜查行动就跟傲罗训练在房子里跑了个圈似的，马尔福庄园这么大，都是给画像住的吧！”

“所以，庄园里只有两个马尔福，没有其他人了？”哈利愣了愣，似乎并不愿意相信这个事实。

“没有，别说食死徒了，连莱斯特兰奇的画像都没有，不然我肯定往那个恶心的女人脸上泼黑胡椒汁，”罗恩耸了耸肩，“说真的，兄弟，我都怀疑你是不是为了让我去慰问那两个马尔福最近过得怎么样。”

“画像也都检查过了？”哈利不死心地问。

“每一个画像都检查过了，”罗恩重复了一遍，想了想又补充上一句，“除了客厅里一个黑布蒙上的画像。听说马尔福家有个得龙痘去世的老头，我估计挂着的就是他了。”

“黑布蒙上的？”哈利心里咯噔一下，直接忽视了罗恩后半句话。他把文件夹往书架上随意一塞，匆匆抓起外套就往门外跑，“告诉赫敏组织威森加摩两个小时以后的开庭！”

“嘿！你去哪！”罗恩甚至还没在沙发上坐热乎，腾的一下跳起来。哈利的反应着实吓到他了，像极了还在学校的时候他魔怔般地在活点地图上跟踪马尔福。

事实证明，这一次的根源依旧是那个该死的马尔福。罗恩追出去的时候只听到一声响亮的爆破声，哈利已经幻影移形走了，速度堪比火弩箭的朗斯基假动作。罗恩努了努嘴，他真是受够了哈利每次都把所有事情藏着掖着，而赫敏——赫敏只会嗤笑他只有一茶匙的感情根本想不明白这之间的因果曲折。可是作为一个称职的男朋友，他又不得不支持赫敏做出的一切决定，那个小女巫的猜想总是惊人地正确。

但他真的想不明白哈利到底为什么又盯上了马尔福们。理智是什么？救世主先生甚至连马尔福家的画像都不放过。

4.

两个小时后当哈利脸色铁青地抱着一张被黑布蒙住的半人高画像出现在魔法部时，罗恩开始认真地考虑起自己是不是应该联系圣芒戈问问有没有间接性脑损伤科的空床位。

“开庭吧。”哈利清了清嗓子，把画像放在威森加摩审判室中间的椅子上，随后召唤来另一张椅子坐在一边。前方是交头接耳的官员们，显然没有人知道救世主心血来潮把所有人都召集过来是为了什么，上一次他们被这样火急火燎地聚集起来还是为了马尔福家那件心照不宣的“冤案”，只不过是卖救世主一个面子而已，尤其是在凤凰社势力蒸蒸日上的今天。

“在此之前，我可以问一下我们需要审判的对象是…？”坐在最前面的金斯莱皱了皱眉，和身边的赫敏对视了一眼。他并不赞同哈利此时的举动，这就像是在给魔法部制造闹剧一般，就连赫敏也不知道哈利想做些什么。不过——聪明的女巫看了一眼仍被黑布蒙得结结实实的画像，她想自己很快就能知道这位挚友打的什么如意算盘了。

“啊，抱歉——”哈利也意识到自己似乎有些操之过急了，转过头看了看那副画像，伸手扯下了上面的黑布。

“——马尔福！？”

一瞬间，交头接耳的窃窃私语如同蜂鸣般萦绕着整个审判室，罗恩震惊的呼喊在一片嗡嗡声中显得格外突兀。赫敏有些脑疼地回头瞪了一眼罗恩，大脑飞速地运转着。瞧瞧，他们功成名就的傲罗队长还真是…对待工作细致入微啊，在捉拿“前食死徒”这件事上相当认真负责，连画像都不放过。

赫敏瞥了一眼画像里满脸不情愿的马尔福，随即换上一副官腔，“波特先生，我是否可以认为本次我们需要审讯的对象是德拉科·马尔福的画像？”

“是的。”哈利歪过头，看着那张扶手椅上的铁链试图蹿起来捆住摆在上面的画像，显然那张椅子从来没有遇到过这样棘手的“囚犯”。在几次敲敲打打画像试图穿进去捆绑住马尔福的双手失败后，扶手椅上的铁链丁丁当当地缩了回去，挫败地垂在地上。

这分明又是一场配合救世主杀鸡儆猴的闹剧！

“我想关于马尔福家的案件一年前我们已经有过表决了。”靠后排的长凳上传来一个声音，带着金丝边眼镜的女巫的声音清脆而明亮，无疑已经有不少人意识到了哈利·波特只是想向他们讨要个人情，不少成员赞同地点了点头。

“并不是每一个成员，我想关于德拉科·马尔福这个作为‘前食死徒’的嫌疑人，至今他仍被挂在魔法部的通缉名单上。”哈利的话语掷地有声，他已经不再是第一次来威森加摩时那个忐忑不安的少年了，如今的这里仿佛就是他的主场，他可以和一群老狐狸们你来我往，举手投足间都是游刃有余。

画像里的德拉科脸色有些苍白，即使纳西莎每天都会絮絮叨叨地和他说好多事——从神秘人的战败到马尔福家族的审判，从波特亲自出庭证明马尔福家族无罪到庄园的二次搜查，每一件事情都透露着诡异，这一连串完全在意料之外的事件让他不得不猜测他的那个宿敌该不会对他也…有点什么意思。

“女士们，先生们，我想你们已经意识到了自己正在审讯着一张没有生命的画像，”德拉科抬起头，透过画框扫视过外面或带着严厉或带着玩味但更多的是带着好奇的目光注视着他的人群故作镇定，心里却打起了退堂鼓，严重怀疑着魔法部这群疯子是否会对一张画像使用阿瓦达索命，“对于罪名我并不想辩——”

“德拉科·马尔福是凤凰社安插在食死徒之间的间谍，就像西弗勒斯·斯内普一样。”哈利打断了德拉科没有说完的话，他甚至不想给那个画像说话的机会。

“波特先生，我想您之前已经充分证明了马尔福家族无罪，”另一名官员仔细思考过措辞后谨慎地开口，在马尔福这件事上他们已经给救世主开太多的绿灯了，“但如您所见，就目前已有的宪法而言威森加摩并没有权利审讯一个仅仅是拥有自我意识的画像。”

“我并不指望你们能把他逮捕入狱，关进阿兹卡班——挂到阿兹卡班的墙上？”哈利往椅背上靠了靠，换了一个颇为舒适的坐姿，言谈举止都是对魔法部法律文书的不屑。

“我不需要发言人，”画像里的德拉科有些恼怒，他从来没有被这样忽视过，即使他只是一张画像，那也是一张要面子的画像，“作为被告，我想我有权为自己的行为——”

“当然，前提是你能够自由行动。只有能够自由行动的嫌疑人才有可能对民众造成威胁，”这次打断德拉科话语的是赫敏，女巫好整以暇的表情带着报复般的快意，听上去却又显得公正无比，“可惜你不是，你只是一张画像。”

德拉科瞪着画框外，握成拳的指关节微微泛白。他突然意识到这个世界已经变了，在波特和他未雨绸缪的万事通小姐于威森加摩只手遮天的现在，魔法部原本摇摆不定的利益天平正在以肉眼可见的倾斜度完全偏向救世主倒戈。

5.

“画像德拉科·马尔福的指控无效，通缉令取消。”

这个审判结果是所有人预料之中的事，就像一年前哈利·波特站在威森加摩的审判席上和一群老狐狸们斗智斗勇，声嘶力竭据理力争马尔福家族的战争贡献论一样。这一次他依旧如愿以偿。

除了德拉科。

一直到被扔进傲罗队长专属办公室柔软的沙发上，德拉科都处于一种气愤又茫然的状态。他并不想欠谁人情，尤其还是欠一个波特的人情，那听起来就像他的画像上被韦斯莱泼了整整一桶蛞蝓般让人难以接受。

“你到底什么毛病，波特。如果你的办公室门口缺一个‘胖夫人’，我父亲会很乐意给你送上几百幅适龄少女画像。”德拉科恶狠狠地敲了敲画框咒骂着。

“这不正是你期待的事吗？”哈利双手撑着身后坐在办公桌上，看着骂骂咧咧的画像若有所思。事实上，他也理不清楚自己在看到画像里的德拉科时是一种怎样复杂的心情。窃喜？遗憾？大仇已报？或者干脆是其他什么莫名其妙的情愫。这是一种压抑在心底好多年的情愫，他竭力遏制才没有在马尔福庄园掀开黑布的一瞬间爆发出来。

“我期待的事？给你看门？”德拉科冷笑，“我在庄园待得好好的，难道你指望我会为你带我‘参观魔法部’而对你感动涕零吗。”

“我只是…作为回报，”哈利愣了愣，很快又摆出一副无所谓的表情，“为你没有在庄园指认我。洗清罪名重振家族什么的，作为谢礼。”

德拉科往画像里面靠了靠，漫不经心地转过头看着壁上花纹繁杂的墙纸，“别痴心妄想了波特。没有指认你只不过是没认出来而已，谁会想到那个丑八怪就是救世主。我可巴不得把你扔给黑魔王领赏呢。”

“伏地魔可不会奖赏你，他只会在事成之后把你们一脚踢开，”哈利从桌子上跳下来，几步走到沙发前蹲下身，祖母绿的眼睛里翻滚过不甘，而转过头去的德拉科并没有捕捉到这些，“看看吧，为他卖命的下场。一个索命咒把你送进了画框？”

尽管知道黑魔王已经不会再卷土重来，听到那个名字的时候德拉科还是不可避免地有些颤抖，“我想我没有义务和你讨论我是怎么进画框的。我只是暂时待在里面而已。”

“暂时？”哈利伸手弹了弹画布，并没有像预期那样触碰到画上的人，反而像弹在了一块看不见的玻璃上，发出闷闷的声响，“我真该夸夸你们马尔福用金加隆堆出来的画像，没有颜料的气泡也没有笔刷的痕迹，连画出来的人都和真的一样尖酸刻薄。” 

“我假设你是凭借举止粗鲁才当上的傲罗队长，就像你跟巨怪似的冲进我家，”德拉科皱了皱眉，不悦地转过头来，“魔法部有你当职，真是他们的大不幸。”

“你可以现在就回家告诉你父亲，只要穿过几百个画像就能回去，我并不介意。以及我相信马尔福先生同样对我心怀感激——至少表面上是这样。”哈利大言不惭地站起身，现在他看着德拉科完全是一个俯视的角度了，德拉科浓密的睫毛在眼睑处留下一片阴影，与他记忆里那个少年重叠的影像不由得使他心跳漏了一拍。

“把我送回庄园去。”猝不及防德拉科一个抬头瞪着哈利，这一次他准确地捕捉到了哈利微微泛红的耳根。

“我下班了，明天再说！”哈利咽了咽口水，转身冲出门去，只留给德拉科一晃而过的背影和“砰”的一下重重的关门声。

“操！”

傲罗队长专属办公室里传来一句闷闷的咒骂声。

路过的罗恩缓缓冒出一个问号。

6.

第二天哈利是打着哈欠顶着重重的黑眼圈走进办公室的，他甚至没有看一眼还放在沙发上的德拉科画像就径直走到办公桌后面坐下。或者说，潜意识里他还觉得昨天发生的一切都是一个梦境——那个活生生的坏家伙怎么就成了一幅画像，而他蛮不讲理地把画像从马尔福庄园劫持过来，说什么也要威森加摩给他正名——听起来就像是喝多了火焰威士忌的酒鬼才会做出来的荒唐事。

“救世主昨晚纵欲过度？”办公室里传来一个嗤笑的声音。哈利揉了揉突突作疼的太阳穴，歪过头看到了画像突然清醒。看来不是梦，他总不至于有点什么受虐倾向连做个梦都要让马尔福羞辱一下自己。

“好过某些人只能孤零零待在画像里眼巴巴地看。”哈利毫不客气地回击。  
德拉科挑了挑眉，往靠近画框的方向走了两步，看上去整个人突然放大了，戏谑地盯着哈利，“你的小女友也不来看看你吗，状态糟糕的救世主。让我猜一猜，是格兰芬多那个臭烘烘的小母鼬还是——”

“我没有小女友！”哈利像被踩中了尾巴的猫，气恼地竖起文件夹阻挡住德拉科的视线，他总不能告诉对方自己被一个画像困扰了一晚上，“如果你需要的话，需要给你安排相亲吗，马尔福。你要什么样的姑娘，我这就找人给你画。”

这一次德拉科瘪了瘪嘴，出乎意料什么也没说。不得不说，波特的嘴入职魔法部以后真是越来越毒了，如果可以他简直想用一个不怀好意的亲吻把它堵上——一个不夹杂任何情感，只是单纯报复的恶狠狠的亲吻。

可他不能，他只是一个画像。

“波特，把我送回庄园去。”德拉科在画像里叹了口气，他现在非常极其特别不想看到波特，尤其是这个人现在搅得他心烦意乱。他只想回庄园好好冷静一下，也好过待在这儿面对波特的脸想揍又揍不到的煎熬。

“上班时间，怎么能说走就走。”哈利接过话茬一本正经地回答，顺手翻开桌上积压得厚厚的文件。

“原来傲罗队长只是个花架子，坐在办公室批文件？”德拉科烦躁地踱着步子。

“马尔福，你的嘴就不能别像你的五官那样排列得那么令人讨厌吗？”

“我为什么要如你所愿呢？”德拉科知道这毫无意义，可他看到波特一副盯着文件无视他的模样又忍不住挑衅，就像他在学校里经常做的那样。即使待在画像里，他也依旧是一个马尔福，“还是你把我当成魔法部那群什么都随着你的老头们？”

“闭耳塞听。”

“……”

7.

“波特，把我送回庄园去。”

“我今天状态不佳，搬不动画像。”

“波特，把我送回庄园去。”

“魔法部会议繁忙，今天没空。”

“波特，把我送回庄园去。”

“今天我要出任务，明天再说。”

……

整整一个月，罗恩只要待在办公室，他就被迫听着隔壁队长办公室那些像极了打情骂俏的争执。他很想告诉赫敏哈利把马尔福的画像当成宠物宠物养在了办公室，甚至当他每次走进哈利办公室的时候那个该死的“宠物”都像一个毒液喷射器一样把他从头到脚抨击一遍，从他没系对称的鞋带到早上残留在嘴角的番茄酱。毫无疑问，每一次他都撸起袖子试图徒手拆画像，然后被哈利拉拉扯扯推出办公室。

没道理啊！哈利也太护着那个破画像了。罗恩恨恨地咬牙。但几年的兄弟情义还是压过理智阻止了他和赫敏告状某傲罗队长玩忽职守的行径。至少哈利不会再在每一次他们分头围剿食死徒残留势力行动结束后喋喋不休地问他，“你看到马尔福了吗，德拉科·马尔福？”

罗恩不明白，他也不想明白。他怕自己想明白了某些事之后就是不徒手拆画像了，而是直截了当给画像一个烈火熊熊。

他不傻，有些事情揣着糊涂当明白，总比给自己添堵来的快活。

但是哈利傻，罗恩想。

卢修斯当然也来魔法部找过自己的儿子，他原本想给画像来一个飘浮咒带回庄园的，可是哈利说，德拉科·马尔福并没有通过威森加摩的审核，他得留在这儿接受监督，防止他和什么危险分子联系。这番话卢修斯当然是不信的，可是他看着哈利坚决不退让的脸又觉得有些退缩，他甚至不知道自己为什么要退缩，来问魔法部要回自己儿子的画像难道不是天经地义的事吗。

可惜卢修斯浑浑噩噩地回到家才想明白这件事，波特根本就是不想还画像。

“画像德拉科·马尔福的指控取消，我可是听得清清楚楚。”卢修斯离开之后，德拉科才嗤笑着出声。他看着自己的父亲和波特一来一往火药味十足的表演憋笑憋得满脸通红，他知道现在的波特俨然被魔法部磨炼成了一个伶牙俐齿的家伙，他只是没想到自己的父亲在他面前也只能甘拜下风。

“你都说了是暂时待里面，画像的指控取消和你马尔福的通缉令依旧在榜有半个铜纳特关系吗？”哈利歪着头瞥了一眼画像，言之凿凿就像在阐述一件逻辑通顺的法律公文。

“你把我毫无形象地扔在魔法部和我抬头就能看到整间办公室贴满了我的通缉令又有半个金加隆的关系吗？”德拉科反问。他从被搬进这间办公室的第一天就想这么问了，为什么波特的办公室贴满了他的通缉令，已经泛黄的报纸和刚印刷出来不久还泛着油墨味的羊皮纸一张又一张贴的正面墙壁都是，他甚至怀疑那些羊皮纸根本就是用了永久粘贴咒才能毫无褶皱地被黏在墙上。

“因为我恨你。”哈利盯着德拉科镶有金边的画框看了一会儿，一字一顿出声。

“彼此彼此。”

话是这么说，可是明眼人都能看出来，自从傲罗队长办公室里多了一幅不知好歹的画像后，他们的傲罗队长脸上的笑意明显增多了，就连任务失败的傲罗小队回去汇报，哈利也会摆上一副笑脸拍拍人家的肩膀“再接再厉啊。”

傲罗小队感受到了从心底油然而生的恐惧。

8.

有些事情，哈利不说，德拉科也不会再问。就像哈利没有再质疑德拉科为什么不在庄园里指认他，而德拉科也不会质问哈利为什么一开始不愿意握住他的手。心里模模糊糊有答案的事情，问多了没有意义，甚至会失去原本的意义。大家都是聪明人，只不过在某些事情上甘愿犯糊涂，尤其是当面对一个画像。

哈利发现他办公室里的猫头鹰和画像里的德拉科大眼瞪小眼的时候，他刚完成一份傲罗训练计划。然后他注意了头顶的猫头鹰不满地扇了扇翅膀，摆出一副攻击的姿势。

“黛西？”哈利疑问地看了看向来温顺的猫头鹰，又看了看画像里百无聊赖坐在红丝绒扶手椅里托腮瞪着猫头鹰的德拉科，“马尔福？”

“你的猫头鹰晚上飞来飞去严重影响到我的睡眠了。”德拉科似乎意识到自己的行为有点幼稚，收回了瞪着猫头鹰的目光抱怨着。

“画像少睡一会儿又不会晕过去。”哈利狐疑地看了一眼栖息在木架上的猫头鹰，猫头鹰歪过头看着他，黑漆漆的眼睛骨碌碌转着写满了无辜。

“我说了，我只是暂时待在里面。”德拉科重复着，这句话他已经说了不下上百次，他甚至怀疑眼前这个傲罗队长是不是出任务的时候脑子被巨怪抡过，还是说他只是想拿这个理由来取笑一个马尔福。无论前者还是后者，都只能说明一件事——救世主脑子里塞了芨芨草。

“行行行，只是暂时待在里面。”哈利敷衍地回答，安抚地揉了揉猫头鹰的脑袋。

德拉科有些吃味，大概是发现救世主对他的关注度还比不上一只演技拙劣的猫头鹰，“你就不怕我在你办公室和我的什么‘旧党’联系？”

“你想怎么样？”哈利转过身，扫了一眼德拉科玩味的笑意。他知道马尔福不安好心，但看在这幅画像日复一日被关在魔法部面对着满墙他自己的通缉令，哈利还是动了恻隐之心。就算是画像也有人权，即使是个马尔福的画像。哈利这样说服自己。

“全天监督怎么样？”德拉科勾起嘴角，挑衅地看着哈利。他们已经有多久没有这样对视了呢，从那次庄园里狼狈的救世主被像个手无缚鸡之力的娃娃拎到他面前之后，他们再也没有对上过视线。灰蓝色的眼睛透过画框对上认真思考着的祖母绿，那一瞬间就像是时间被暂停了，他们的眼底暗潮汹涌，如陨石相撞迸发出火星。

“如你所愿。”哈利挪开视线。出乎意料，他竟然毫不犹豫地答应了。

德拉科抽了抽嘴角，突然觉得似乎他在把自己往火坑里推。名为救世主的火焰就像温水煮青蛙一样从起初一点点舔舐着他早已绝望的念想，到现在他全身每一处都在叫嚣着想从画像里出去。他不该这样，他不该有这些不切实际的幻想。

猫头鹰做错了什么，猫头鹰什么也没有做。那天晚上她只是送信回来饿了，炯炯的眼珠子转了转盯上画像里那一盘看起来相当美味的曲奇饼——这不能怪她，谁让那副画像过于逼真了呢。可还没等她的喙接触到画像，画像里那个凶巴巴的男人就挥了挥手臂恶狠狠地驱赶了她，又是呲牙又是咒骂的，她愣是不敢靠近。

这仇暂且记下。猫头鹰不动声色地又盯了一会儿那幅占据了她的主人全部目光的画像，把脑袋埋进翅膀里不再作声。

那天下班的时候，整个魔法部的人看着他们的傲罗队长脸色僵硬地抱着黑布遮住的画像离开了办公室，黑布里面还传来画像骂骂咧咧的声音，“波特，你就不能走稳一点，我撞到头了。”“操，波特，你是鞋底抹黄油了吗摇摇晃晃的。”“波特…”

所有人都以为傲罗队长终于恢复正常了的时候，第二天一早他又把骂骂咧咧的画像搬了回来，进办公室之前亲切地冲罗恩点了点头。

罗恩有点难受，还有点小委屈。

但他不说。

9.

在哈利和他的“宝贝画像”同进同出魔法部成为靓丽风景线的第三天，赫敏终于受不住了。她踩着十厘米的高跟鞋噔噔噔冲进傲罗队长的办公室，和面色不善的画像对视了一会儿后，冷笑着抽出魔杖给画像来了一个闭耳塞听。德拉科在画像里咒骂着，捶打着画框但都无济于事，雷厉风行的女巫已经决定和傲罗队长来一次友好谈话了。

毋庸置疑，当她转过身时，哈利的脸色也不怎么好，似乎在责怪她为什么一言不发就先攻击马尔福的画像。赫敏没有理会哈利的疑问，她拉开扶手椅在哈利对面坐下，顺手把一封已经拆过的信件扔给哈利。

“来自马尔福夫人，一周前收到的，”赫敏看了看哈利突然有些惊恐脸，露出了满意的微笑，“别紧张哈利，那位女士不是写信给我让我来游说某些人不要过于幼稚劫持她儿子的。我和她之间可没交情。”

哈利狐疑地扫了一眼信件，强忍着好奇心把它放到一边，“那我实在想不到马尔福夫人还有什么事会联系魔法部，他们家缺保镖吗，要阿兹卡班拨几只摄魂怪去？”

“哈利，希望你在我面前可以把那些伪装都收起来，”赫敏不赞同地皱了皱眉，看了一眼哈利嘴上说着不在意却无意识攥紧了信件地手，“准确来讲，她的确想寻求帮助。马尔福根本就不是一个画像。”

“是啊，不是一个画像，只是暂时在画像里——”哈利耸了耸肩，像开玩笑一般说出这句话，而笑意却并未达到眼底，“这句话我每天都会听他说好多遍，多到我觉得他的意识是不是让他只能喋喋不休地重复这句话。”

“如果他说的是真的呢？”赫敏拔高了声音，“如果他只能一个不停地和你暗示他不是画像，但被束缚住了言语无法对你说出真相呢？”

“那不可能。”哈利的目光冷了下来，收起了伪装出来若有若无的笑意，“赫敏，从他第一次说出这句话开始，我隔着文件夹，隔着黑布，我已经对他用过无数停止诅咒的咒语，甚至哪天我不小心泼上去饮料都带着解咒的魔药，它们根本无济于事。”

“所以你放弃了，你宁愿大张旗鼓地在魔法部对一个画像宣告主权，把自己伪装成一个花瓶救世主，然后背地里自怨自艾？”赫敏毫不留情地敲了敲桌面，指甲和木制办公桌接触在这个安静的环境里显得格外刺耳。

“我还能怎么办，赫敏，”哈利抬起头看了看不远处画框里还在不满地敲着画框的德拉科，“你一定知道，我…”

“你喜欢他，我知道你喜欢他，”赫敏不耐烦地又敲了敲桌面，这是她一早就知道的事，在只有他们两个人的时候她没必要再对哈利遮遮掩掩，尤其是在她看过纳西莎的信件之后，她为他们的自欺欺人感到悲哀，却也不得不为他们的舍取而叹惋，“你知道那位女士在信里说了什么吗，马尔福是被关进画框里的。他不是画像。”

“被关进画框里？”哈利喃喃地重复了一遍，并不相信自己听到的话语。

“是的，被关进画像里，”赫敏看着哈利的眼里一点点亮了来，就像看到了什么曙光一般，这才是她认识的哈利，一个对未来满怀期待的哈利，“因为没有指认你，伏地魔惩罚了他。你知道的，他那点大脑封闭术在伏地魔面前简直就是小儿科。伏地魔刺探了他的大脑以后大发雷霆，作为惩罚，他被锁进了画像里。”

哈利震惊地听着赫敏向他转述信里的内容，大脑飞速地消化着他得到的讯息——马尔福不是画像，他只是被锁进了画像里而已，“这…这不可能，我明明尝试过那么多——”

“因为伏地魔相信他的魔法无人能解！”赫敏打断了哈利的话，“你一直尝试的都只是所有人都能想到的方法，无论是魔咒还是魔药，只要有心，这些东西在书上都能找到。所以那个人才自信他的诅咒是最完美的。你有没有想过，伏地魔不相信什么？”

赫敏的一席话如同醍醐灌顶，哈利原本已经打算自暴自弃带着画像过日子的头脑突然清醒了起来。是啊，伏地魔相信权利，相信力量，相信所有急功近利的东西，他总是坚信自己的诅咒无可挽回，就像他坚信强权之下没有人敢背叛他一样。

那么，伏地魔不相信什么呢？

10.

伏地魔不相信爱。

11\.   
哈利扭扭捏捏提出那个想法的时候，德拉科什么也没说，他直接走向了离画框最近的地方，示意哈利到他面前来。

直到他们的五指隔着看不见的玻璃贴合在一起，哈利都还处于一种梦幻般的恍惚。他从来没有想过纳西莎信里提到的是真的，德拉科对他的感情也是真的，这些微妙的情绪在他们再次对视上的时候，压抑已久的心绪忽然泛滥得从眼里流溢出来。

哈利闭上眼，缓缓地贴上画框表面那层看不见的玻璃，印在唇上的是冰凉的触感，就像吻在了一块真正的玻璃上一样。但很快，他发现唇上的触感变了，它不再是那么冰冰凉凉的，它变得柔软而温热，就像无数次他曾在梦里妄想过的那样。

不知从什么时候起，他们贴合的五指不再隔着玻璃，那面无形的隔断消失了，德拉科的左手与哈利的右手正十指紧扣着，紧紧地握在一起。哈利震惊地睁开眼睛，看到德拉科无限放大的脸突然间萌生了退意，却发现德拉科的右手紧紧地扣住了他的后脑勺。德拉科轻吮着他的下唇，试探着舔了舔他的虎牙，随后灵活的舌头长驱直入，侵略般扫荡着他口腔中的每一个角落。

他们等这一天已经太久了，所有的情感在接触到对方的一瞬间决堤。这不需要太多的言语，甚至只是一个简单的对视，他们已经开始读懂了对方流露的浓浓情意。哈利认命地闭上眼会吻着德拉科，他们紧扣的十指就像要把对方的骨骼捏碎。

“咕咕——咕咕——”

最后打断他们的是哈利办公室里的那只猫头鹰。那只似乎觊觎了德拉科画像里的曲奇饼干好久的小家伙在发现那里似乎形成了一个空间之后一头扎进了画像里，扑扇扑扇的翅膀恶意地扫过了德拉科松散的头发。

“管管你的猫头鹰！”德拉科松开了扣着哈利后脑勺的手，恼火地回头瞪了一眼已经开心地啄起曲奇饼干的猫头鹰。

“需要帮助吗？”哈利的脸色有些潮红，他傻笑着冲德拉科伸出手，示意德拉科先从画框里出来。

“我只是被关久了，不是残疾。”德拉科抬腿跨出画框，但他没有拒绝哈利伸过来的手。他们重新握住的手紧紧交织着，就像他们从此以后不再分离的岁月。

12.

那一天，傲罗队长没有抱着他的画像出现在魔法部的走廊，取而代之的是原本在画像里那个铂金头发的马尔福。

既然马尔福已经从画像里出来了，那威森加摩还要重新开庭审判吗？

这还审什么审。傲罗队长说了，他会身体力行监督前食死徒后半生的。

END


End file.
